


Happiness Is You

by geegeegeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sweet Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegeegeez/pseuds/geegeegeez
Summary: Bokuto felt bad thinking he was inconsiderate towards Akaashi, fortunately Akaashi is there to bring Bokuto back to his cheery state.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Happiness Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Gahh, seriously I don't know what came to me and wrote this. This is also my first Haikyuu fanfic. Hope you enjoy though!

It was another long and tiring day for the team. Inter-High is around the corner, the reason why the team practiced harder than usual. Everyone is weary yet Bokuto still has energy left. Running towards the team’s setter, he begged for tosses.

“Akaashi, let’s practice my straights. C’mon. C’mon.”

Bokuto held the setter’s hands and drags him. The remaining members can’t help but to pity Akaashi. Nonetheless, they shrugged it off, getting used to Bokuto’s ostensibly endless energy.

“Bokuto-san, practicing hard without resting is not the proper way of preparing for a tournament.”

Bokuto heard the weariness in Akaashi’s voice. He looked at his setter with a soft gaze and saw how drained of energy his setter was. He instantly felt bad.

“I’m sorry Keiji.”

Bokuto apologized meekly calling the setter in his first name, unaware that the members are still there. The team didn’t mind what they heard, thinking Bokuto sincerely felt bad about convincing the setter to give him tosses despite being exhausted.

Meanwhile, Akaashi was taken aback yet felt warmth upon hearing his first name from his spiker’s mouth. With a small smile on his lips, he assured Bokuto he’s fine.

_*hours later*_

Bokuto felt restless. Albeit Akaashi’s assurance, he didn’t feel relief. He thinks he went overboard again in practice to not notice his setter can’t keep up with him. Bokuto felt bad being inconsiderate towards Akaashi’s condition.

Having enough of his moping, Bokuto decided to visit Akaashi in his apartment. Of course, Bokuto is Bokuto, forgetting to inform his setter about his visit. That being said, Akaashi was yet again surprised to see Bokuto outside his apartment this late at night.

“Keiji, I’m sorry I came here at this hour. I can’t let this day pass without knowing you’re really fine.”

Bokuto kept blabbering and Akaashi couldn’t fight back the smile that’s threatening to escape from his lips.

“Bokuto-san, come in.”

Bokuto felt at ease after catching sight of Akaashi’s smile. He followed Akaashi towards his room. Realization dawned upon him seeing the state of the room.

“Oh, were you going to sleep?”

Akaashi didn’t answer instead he asked Bokuto whose eyes were now fixed at the photos on his desk-one photo, taken by Kuroo, is him helping Bokuto solve his Math homework.

“Do you mind staying for the night Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto finally tore his eyes from the photos whilst trying his best to contain his happiness.

“Of course not!”

Akaashi and Bokuto were now snuggled up in bed with the blankets. Complete silence came after until Bokuto broke it.

“Keiji?”

“Hm?”

“I never knew you kept photos of us. I mean, you’re not just the type to do it. You genuinely make me so happy. Oh and call me Koutaro. I love hearing you calling me that. Please.”

Akaashi felt his face heating up when he heard those words from Bokuto.

“Okay, Koutaro.” Akaashi answered in a small voice.

Akaashi turned to face his spiker and ran a hand through Bokuto’s hair, a fond look displayed on his face, something which only appears when they’re together in private. Akaashi then uttered words that made Bokuto feel euphoria.

“Koutaro, I love you.”

“Keiji, damn, I love you too!” Bokuto replied with eyes that seemingly sparkled with delight.

Akaashi moved closer to Bokuto to feel warmth and the latter did the same. They were basically hugging under the sheets.

“Keiji, tomorrow let’s tell the team about our relationship.”

“Sure. Goodnight Koutaro. Let’s wake up early tomorrow for that.”

“Goodnight Keiji.” Bokuto responded with a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead.

Akaashi pretended to be asleep and only opened his eyes when he felt Bokuto’s stable breathing. He knew Bokuto is a deep sleeper, which is why he’s confident to kiss his spiker in the cheeks.

_“I kept smiling a lot in the past few days and today and only you can make me feel this way.”_

Akaashi thought and made himself comfortable beside Bokuto.

Few minutes later, both Akaashi and Bokuto were dreaming about their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
